


30fluffsAlmazSapphire

by hazelnutbrew



Series: Livejournal Writing Prompts Collection [6]
Category: Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice
Genre: Afterlife, Canon Characters - Freeform, Carnival, Couple, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Heterosexual, Marriage, Netherworld, Original Characters - Freeform, Princess - Freeform, Romance, Shipping, themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelnutbrew/pseuds/hazelnutbrew
Summary: Almaz smiled while he watched his Princess hug the plush doll close to her. Sometimes the Princess could be adorable herself in her unguarded moments, when she allowed her feminine side to come through. This innocent, smiling girl was a sharp contrast to the deadly warrior princess that single-handedly defended her country by herself, but that's what Almaz loved about her.





	1. Chapter 1

01\. teddy bear; doll  
Almaz saw it while walking around in a foreign Netherworld’s amusement park; an oversized Prinny plush doll almost as tall as he was and about twice as wide. He stood over at the shooting stand, pondering about whether or not he should try the shooting game for 200HL to win the plush for Princess Sapphire. A Gunslinger running the shooting stand chewed on some bubble gum, blowing a large pink sphere as she watched him with a rather bored expression on her face. While Almaz was still coming to a decision, the bubble popped with an obnoxious smack near Almaz’s face, causing him to jump. 

“You bettah pay up or git out,” the Gunslinger said, cracking the gum with excessively loud pops. “There’re other people waitin’ in line.”

The Gunslinger gestured towards the crowds of demons that were behind Almaz. Almaz turned to look, swallowed nervously, before saying, “S-Sure, I’ll have a go for 200HL please.”

“Hand it over.”

Almaz fished in his pocket for a 200HL piece, then handed it over to the Gunslinger. She took the money and handed him a gun. “Y’know the drill. Shoot the target in the middle. If you hit it three times in a row, you get a prize.”

“Ah, right!” Almaz said, trying to line up the scope with the target. He fired once, and the bullet grazed the outer edge of the target ring. The Gunslinger merely raised a brow at Almaz, to which Almaz laughed nervously. “Er, I’m not used to handling guns, and…I wasn’t expecting it to be a real gun.”

“Shell out another 200 if you wanna keep playin’,” the Gunslinger said, to which Almaz handed out another 200HL. Maybe Almaz was a sucker for handing out more HL like candy, but Almaz just had a feeling that Sapphire would adore the stuffed Prinny doll. He imagined her eyes lighting up when Almaz would hand her the doll--and maybe she would give him a kiss on a cheek for being thoughtful. Almaz blushed at the thought, before he tried to focus his concentration on the target once more.

“You might wanna keep both eyes open, sport,” the Gunslinger remarked as Almaz lined up the target and scope again, winking one eye. “’Course I can shoot eight plates in a row with my eyes closed, but that’s beside the point. Amateurs like you need to keep both eyes open, ‘less you wanna shoot yerself in the foot.”

Almaz made sure to keep both eyes open, though his aim was only marginally improved. The Gunslinger leaned back in her chair, chewing and cracking her gum the entire time. He’d missed the target again, and he paid another 200 HL to keep on playing. As Almaz kept shooting and handing more HL, he finally hit the bullseye once. “H-Hey! I did it!”

“Yer gettin’ bettah,” the Gunslinger said, patting a fat sack of money beside her.

Almaz lined up the scope and target, and he managed to get two more bullseyes in succession. The Gunslinger nodded in acknowledgment towards Almaz, before she lazily waved a hand towards the various stuffed prizes. “Pick yer prize. As an added bonus, ye get one colorful peep.”

“Gee, thanks,” Almaz said, taking marshmallow chick from the Gunslinger, before he pointed to the giant Prinny doll hanging overhead. “I want that one, please.”

The Gunslinger rose from her chair, taking the giant Prinny doll and handing it to Almaz. Almaz found himself grinning from ear to ear--he managed to win a prize for his beloved Princess! He knew it was something that she would treasure with her heart, as the Princess had a special soft spot for cute things…and during his time in the Netherworld, Almaz thought that Prinnies were kind of cute, even though they were the souls of hardened criminals. The giant Prinny doll even came with a red scarf--was this a popular item among the Netherworld?--and Almaz hefted it over his shoulder and began to walk home.

His pockets were sadly slimmer than before, but the Princess’s smile would make it well worth it. Once Almaz made his way to the comfortable little home that he and Sapphire shared, he called cheerily, “P-Princess, I’m home!”

“Welcome home, Almaz,” Sapphire said, her green eyes sparkling with adoration towards him. “Oh? What do you have there?”

“Um, I got this at an amusement park, and I thought that you would really like it, y’know, because you like cute things,” Almaz said, blushing a little and stammering out his words. Sapphire and Almaz recently moved in together, though Almaz couldn’t help but think this was all a dream. “So uh, do you like it?”

“Hm…” Sapphire said, cocking her head to the side a little, putting a finger to her lip. “Does it come with explosives inside? You know that a Prinny wouldn’t be a Prinny if their insides didn’t go ‘boom’ and burn everything around them to a crisp within a five meter radius!”

“Er, no,” Almaz said while slumping forward a little. Honestly, Almaz loved Sapphire, but sometimes her sadistic side was a little too much. No, no, he shouldn’t think like that, she simply had a different way of expressing herself, that’s all. “It’s just a stuffed doll that you get at a carnival. They don’t come with explosives…unless if things are different in the Netherworld, or something…”

“Just kidding!” Sapphire said, poking Almaz in the chest before she took the giant Prinny plush doll in her arms and twirling around with it. “It’s absolutely adorable!”

Almaz smiled while he watched his Princess hug the plush doll close to her. Sometimes the Princess could be adorable herself in her unguarded moments, when she allowed her feminine side to come through. This innocent, smiling girl was a sharp contrast to the deadly warrior princess that single-handedly defended her country by herself, but that’s what Almaz loved about her. He loved the strong, independent Sapphire, along with the Sapphire whose eyes would light up when she saw something cute and squeal at its utter adorableness. He loved the smiling Sapphire who stared at him with love in her eyes as she proclaimed “I do” when they exchanged wedding vows.

While Almaz was thinking, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Sapphire snuggled against him, her head resting upon his shoulder. “That Prinny doll was so cute…but I think that you’re more huggable~”

Almaz blushed, before a soft smile settled on his lips. “You always will be my beloved Princess.”


	2. Chapter 2

02\. a ring; promise  
Princess Sapphire was as beautiful as he imagined on her wedding day, resplendent in white lace and a birdcage veil that had a lovely silver flower atop. Almaz replayed the moment over and over again in his mind; he wanted everything to be perfect. When they said their vows before the priest, Almaz would look straight at Sapphire and say, “I do.” Out of all the decisions that Almaz had to make in his life, he never felt more sure than this. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sapphire. Almaz once thought such a thing were a wishful fantasy, though here he was, standing by the altar with Sapphire. 

When the priest asked if Almaz if he would take Sapphire as his lawfully wedded wife, Almaz said, “I do.” He didn’t stutter nor hesitate. Likewise, when the priest asked Sapphire if she would take him as her lawfully wedded husband, Sapphire said, “I do.” Then came the lifting of the veil and the long-awaited kiss. Raspberyl and her female companions Kyoko and Asuka sighed and swooned at the display of romantic affection. Mao hyperventilated and probably said something about dissections or something about that nature; Champloo made some cooking analogy with Almaz being salt and Sapphire pepper, while Master Big Star made a suggestive nudge towards Salvatore, who merely smacked him in the back of the head. 

Once the ceremony was complete, Almaz and Sapphire mingled upon their friends, before they retired to a luxuriant bedroom strewn with rose petals. Almaz figured that the rose petals must have been Raspberyl’s touch; being a delinquent, she was well-versed in all things contrary to evil nature, which also included romance. At least Mao hadn’t penetrated into the room and did something weird to the décor or anything like that. Despite the amorous atmosphere, Almaz wasn’t sure he was ready for that part yet. 

Yet Sapphire guided him, and then suddenly in a flurry of kisses and caresses, Almaz found himself encouraged to become bolder. His head dipped between her breasts and kissed within the cleft between them; Sapphire blushed and moaned, before she drew her arms across his neck and plunged him deeper inside of her. At the moment, Almaz was in pure ecstatic fantasy. Here was the person that he loved above all else, making love to her. Making love to her was like slipping inside some kind of exquisite oil, and the scent of her drove him wild with pheromones and confused hormones. He loved her, needed her. He wanted this to last forever. The start of a marriage was a beautiful one, and Almaz would remember their lovemaking several years later when they’ve gone old and wrinkled, but still amorous as ever. Their love, for sure, was one that would last for several lifetimes and beyond; even if Almaz reincarnated into a different person, he knew that he would find Sapphire again, in some way or some form, and he would always love her.

Once their lovemaking was finished, Sapphire and Almaz lay on the beautiful bed together holding hands. Almaz blushed and leaned in to kiss Sapphire on the lips, and she returned his kiss with as much passion and fervor as their lovemaking. Once she allowed herself to relax, her body gleaming with sweat, Almaz then said, “Sapphire? Did I…do okay?”

“It was my first time,” Sapphire said with a slight blush that was becoming of her. “You were my first, Almaz.”

“You were my first too,” Almaz whispered, and then he smiled. “It was…unbelievable. I love you, Sapphire. I knew that I loved you ever since I vowed that I would save you. Your fierce determination, your strength, your beauty; everything about you is amazing. To think that you would’ve chosen a wannabe hero like me is..”

Sapphire put a finger to his lips, to silence him. “You’re a great hero to me, Almaz. You’re better than all the princes and knights in fairytales that I’ve read while growing up. So…just enjoy this moment, and let us enjoy our presence.”

Almaz smiled again before he gave Sapphire’s hand a squeeze. Wannabe hero or wannabe knight, Almaz knew that the thing they had with one another was real.


	3. Chapter 3

22\. pets  
It was an uneventful day in the Adamantine house. At least, that’s what Almaz thought, anyway, while he was cleaning around the house, picking up scattered books and papers on the floor. The Princess had a habit of leaving things in such a disarray, though Almaz didn’t mind; it was his job to pick up the house, after all. It was also his job to cook, clean, do the laundry, and other household chores while Sapphire was off catching large game for their supper, gathering the resources they needed, and fending off any enemies that dared to venture near their home. If Sapphire Rhodonite caught any suspicious intruder in their territory, she would fight them off with formidable strength that made any strong man or creature quiver in fear. 

While Almaz looked out the window while dusting off a wooden table, he saw Sapphire approach. He went out to greet her, before he stopped dead in his tracks. Sapphire was sitting astride a giant Mythic Beast that looked like it had been whipped into submission. It whimpered and whined, before it eventually settled down onto the ground with its head between its paws, looking up at Almaz with mournful eyes. 

“S-Sapphire, w-what is this?” Almaz stuttered, pointing at the large canine creature. Normally, these wild creatures were ferocious, known to hunt in packs and never lose the scent of their prey. Did Sapphire actually run out and wrestle with a Mythic Beast? Almaz paled at the thought of Sapphire handling such a dangerous animal.

“It’s our new pet~” Sapphire said, leaping gracefully off the Mythic Beast’s back. “Don’t worry, he’s perfectly tame. I used my intimidation stare and the creature backed down.”

Almaz tried to make sense of everything that was happening, and his brain suddenly short-stopped when he heard the word ‘pet’. “W-Wait, you can’t possibly be serious! I m-mean, this is a wild, feral animal, do y-you really think it’s a good idea…”

“Come on, Almaz, I’ll take full responsibility for him,” Sapphire said, before she gestured for the Mythic Beast to come inside. The Mythic Beast followed Sapphire, tail between its legs. 

Almaz let out a sigh. There was no arguing with Sapphire; once Sapphire had her mind set on something, she was going to do it. He made his way inside, and the first thing he saw was the Mythic Beast lifting its leg. Before Almaz could say anything, the sound of gunshots rang throughout the house. An outline of bullets surrounded the wall behind the Mythic Beast, perfectly matching the creature’s profile. The creature stood completely frozen, and not so much as a dribble escaped.

“See? I even have it house-trained already~” Sapphire said, twirling her gun deftly in her fingers before putting it back into its holster on her hip. 

“T-That sure is, er, an extreme way to discipline a pet,” Almaz said. “Maybe we can pick up a book on pets or something.”

“Hm,” Sapphire said. “All you have to do with Mythic Beasts is show them that you’re the Alpha, right?”

“I’m not sure how Mythic Beast packs work, but I’m still a little unsettled.”

“There’s nothing to worry about at all, especially when I’m the one caring for it,” Sapphire said reassuringly to Almaz, as she landed a quick kiss on Almaz’s cheek. She then looked at Almaz with pleading eyes, and Almaz knew that he couldn’t refuses Sapphire’s wishes.

“You can keep him,” Almaz said after a while, though he still had lingering doubts.

“I knew that you would grow to love him, Almaz! I was thinking that we call him Nighteyes. Don’t you think that’s a good name.”

“You were the one that found him, so I think you should be on the one to name him,” Almaz said with a nod.

“You’re such a sweetheart,” Sapphrie said and gave Almaz a kiss on the lips. 

While Sapphire was feeding the Mythic Beast a slab of meat, Almaz chuckled to himself and smiled. Maybe having a pet would be a good warm up before Almaz and Sapphire considered having children. Perhaps the Mythic Beast could be tamed and would be a wonderful family companion. All he knew was that he was in it together with Princess Sapphire, no matter what.


End file.
